True Love Can't be Taken Away by Anyone
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is a series of Jizzy one shots Summery of chapter 25: Its a Jizzy Wedding but Izzys trapped in the basement, who's pretending to be her and will she make it in time?
1. I'm not in love!

Me: Hey guys I'm back! Anyway i just thought of this aka Writers block is officially gone yay! I'm in the middle of doing the episode fic which will be up tomorrow but for now enjoy this oneshot oh and i need one shot ideas because this story is a series of one shots again enjoy. I've always wanted to do this song.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP, If i did Jizzy would be together. I do not own the song from Hercules either.

Izzy had just watched Jake take down hook again and she was feeling strange lately. Everytime she ran into Jake or saw Jake,her heart would do gymnastics tumbles.

Izzy: Whats the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn.

Izzy: If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history,

Been there done that

By this time Tinkerbell and her fairy BFF's, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn and Vidia had showed up unannounced at the Neverland pirates Hideout.

Fairies:Who'd you're kidding

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden

Honey we can see right through ya.

Cause ya can't conceal it

We know how you're feeling

Who're you're thinking of.

Izzy:No chance no way

I won't say it no, no

You swoon you sigh

Why deny it? Oh oh

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

Izzy jumped from space to space on the hideout grounds and then bumped into a picture of Jake on the wall.

Izzy: I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.

Fairies: You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby we're not buying

Hon we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up

That you got got got it bad

Izzy:No chance no way

I won't say it no no

Izzy then had turned around smiling at the picture of Jake.

Fairies:Give up or give in

Check the grin you're in love

Thats when Izzy realized what she was doing and went back to denying everything. She had run off but the fairies followed her.

Izzy:You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

She sat down and the fairies gave her the picture of Jake. After the Fairies said the next line, Izzy laid down on her bed.

Fairies:Girl don't be proud

Its ok you're in love

Izzy:At least out loud I won't say I'm in love.

Izzy: Ok so I guess I am in love Jake.

Tinkerbell and Vidia: Thats better.

Me: I hope you enjoyed this and i need one shot ideas or requests for this series of one shots thing. See you all later.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys heres the next chapter of my one shot series its Izzy's Pov of the episode the Pirate Princess. I hope you enjoy it. I thought since i did Jakes pov of the episode, why not do izzy? So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP. If i did Jizzy and Pendy would be together.

Jake was playing Basketball with Cubby when I was humming. Both Cubby and Jake turned to look at a me, little did they know.

Cubby: Who's that?

Skully: She looks like a Princess. A Pirate Princess.

Oh Skully its just me, i turned around after he said that.

Me : It's me... Izzy!

Jake started staring at me, I don't think he was listening when i told them about the Pirate Princess.

Cubby: But how do we find her?

Me: With this map. We need to follow the yellow butterfly across the valley of roses,then go through the crystal tunnel which will lead us to the grotto where the golden ship.

Me: The story says that once we find the ship the sea witch's spell can be broken with a pinch of dust

Jake: Wait what?

Izzy: Weren't you listening at all?

Jake: Not really...

I thought so...

Me: We have to rescue the pirate princess!

Jake: You know me too well Izzy that I am always up for an adventure.

Then we heard talking tiki polls?! Thank you Skully for pointing that out! little did I know Jake was thinking the same thing.

Skully: A talking tiki poll?! It's old feather hat!

Why am I not surprised? Jake was thinking the same thing again little did i know.

Jake: Captain Hook! What are you doing here?

Hook: I'm find out about that golden ship! To Neverland Mr Smee!

Then Hook and Mr Smee just got up and left. We have to get to the ship before they do!

Me: Yay-Hey no way! We gotta rescue the pirate princess before Hook gets his hooks on her golden ship!

Scully: Is everybody ready?!

Jake: I got my sword!

Cubby: I got my map.

Me: and I've got my Pixie dust, the fairies gave it to me so we could use it to fly, but only in emergencies!

Jakes: Yo Ho lets go save the pirate princess!

[skip Track 1]

We were on the ship and i was perfectly content watching the sea and letting wind blow when i heard Skully say something to Jake.

Scully: Ah young love.

What?

Cubby: Jake, we need to port we're here!

Jake: Ok!

We ported then we started walking. We didn't have to walk far before we saw two paths.

Me: I can't wait to free the pirate princess and meet her!

Cubby: Ah coconuts which one do we take?

Jake: We have to follow a butterfly.

Me: The Yellow Butterfly!

I love butterflys.

Me: Lead the way mister butterfly.

I wore this outfit not just because i want to be a pirate princess but i wanted to impress Jake.

Scully : Woo-hoo we found the valley of roses!

We walked for a few minutes before Jake spotted the crystal tunnel. Jake called it before Cubby did.

Jake: Look! There's the crystal tunnel. Just like in Izzy's book.

So he was half paying attention.

Me: Come on!

I was too much in shock when we got in there but I'm pretty sure Scully said something. For the third time without me knowing i was thinking the same thing as Jake. Suddenly i had an idea.

Me: Let's jump over them so we don't break them. Like this.

I jumped over the crystals flawlessly.

Me: Yo-Ho guys! It's your turn!

I can also be very persuasive.

So Cubby and Jake started jumping but Cubby tripped. We heard rumbling. Oh no that can't be good.

Cubby: Uh-oh. We've gotta get out of here!

Normally Jakes the one saving me but looks like I'll be saving him today!

Jake: Izzy, pull that crystal lever, maybe it'll raise the golden gate!

We got out of there FAST.

Cubby: You're strong Izzy.

Scully: Just like a pirate princess!

Aww thanks guys.

Jake: Way-hey! We made it through the crystal tunnel.

Me: Next we have to go to the hidden grotto. It's just up ahead a few miles away.

Cubby: Did you hear that?

Scully: Hear what Cubby?

Cubby: It sounded like the crystals from crystal tunnel breaking.

Scully: It was probably nothing.

Cubby: I hope you're right.

Poor Cubby, he's scared of a lot of things.

Scully: Last stop, the hidden grotto!

3...2..1.. I have feeling im thinking everything Jakes thinking today. He's predictable.

Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Is there a hidden sea witch in there? This place looks scary.

And timed it!

Me: Don't worry Cubby. Let's all be brave like the pirate princess and go inside.

Cubby: Well ok if you go first.

Once we went in we saw all sorts of ships.

Jake: There it is!

Me: Yay-hey! We found the golden ship.

Cubby: But it's not very golden.

Me: I bet it'll shine once we break the sea witch's spell and release the pirate princess.

Ha, looks like its my turn to man the steering wheel.

Scully: Golden crackers she's made of gold alright!

Cubby: How do we make her real again?

Me: My book says we can break the evil spell with a pinch of dust.

And by dust i mean pixie dust.

Scully: It already looks pretty dusty to me!

Jake: I don't think that's the kind of dust we need, Skully.

*sigh* he's so smart.

Me: So let's try my pixie dust!

I, of course used it and it worked like Jake thought it would.

Pirate princess: Im free, I'm free, I'm finally free!

Me: Its beautiful.

Jake:Yes, you are... I mean it is!

Wait what?! Jake called me beautiful?!(AN- i know he doesnt say that in the episode but pretend he does he just muttered it.)

Cubby: Awesome!

Skully: Woo-hoo!

Pirate princess: Who saved me from the sea witch's evil spell?

Me: We did your highness.

Jake: Thanks to Izzy!

Oh no I'm blushing

I was barely paying attention after that. But I quickly snapped out of my shock.

Pirate Princess: ... Smart,Strong and brave

Me: We pirate princesses gotta stick together.

Hook: ... I want that golden ship!

Oh no, Hooks here!

Pirate princess: I finally shake off an evil spell just in time to deal with Captain Hook?!

You said it Pirate princess. This guy never gives up.

Me: Don't worry Pirate princess we'll take care of Hook.

Jake : and I know just what to do! Right Skully?

Skully: I'm on it Jake!

Oh Jake what are you planning?

Jake: hey hook! What's that behind ya?!

Hook: I'm not falling for that old trick!

Mr Smee: Cap'n it's the sea witch! The one who put the evil spell on the pirate princess!

Hook turned around and saw Skully's shadow. Ha,he fell for it!

Skully: I was only stretching my wings.

Me: Yay-Hey we found the golden ship and saved the pirate princess!

The Pirate princess gave us a lift back to Pirate island. After we got back we waved the Pirate princess off.

Skully: What a happy ending!

Me(not izzy): I hope you enjoyed Izzy's Pov and I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


	3. The Babies are Coming

Me: Hey guys! This is a sequel to the one shot in this story named Telling him the news. This is based of off an episode of the show 'Friends' so i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP or Friends. If i did Phoebe and Joey would have gotten together like Ross and Rachel and Monica and Chandler.

It was a regular day in Orange County, California and Izzy was watching tv when suddenly she felt her water break.

Izzy:*on phone with shane and dana since she cant get ahold of jake* Shane,Dana,the babies are coming.

At the Hospital:

Izzy: Hi, yeah hi I'm Isabella Herendez and I have babies coming out of me.

Nurse: ok, have you started having contractions?

Izzy: Not yet, I heard they hurt, do they hurt?

Nurse: Well...

Izzy: Oh my gosh.

Shane: Hey Izzy this is for the babies to look at someday so do you wanna say anything?

Izzy: Hi kids, its mommy, I cant wait to see you,please dont hurt Me.

Izzy: Ok, someone has to call Jake,and Shane what are you doing?

Shane: Well, I gotta get the before shot.

They all just shook their heads in irritation.

Nurse: Ok Mrs Herendez we need to get you to your room.

In the room later:

Shane and Dana burst in, in some kind of panic.

Dana: Ok, Izzy we just spoke to the nurse and the reason the doctor is late is because shes not coming!

Izzy: What?!

Shane: Apparently she dropped something under the table and hit her head.

Izzy: Oh my gosh, shes so stupid! (shes hormonal so thats why shes OOC)

Shane: But everything's gonna be ok.

(I have to use this line its really funny!)

Izzy: Thats easy for you to say I doesn't see 3 kids coming out of your vagina.

Everyone just shrugged it off because they knew she didn't mean it, she was just hormonal.

Izzy: Oh dear save me,I'm having my first contraction.

Izzy: Oh its not bad.

Shane: Ahhh.

Dana: You ok?

Shane: Something hurts.

Izzy: Its sympathy pains oh thats so sweet.

Shane: I didn't think i cared that much.

Suddenly Jake burst through the door and everyone cheered.

Jake : Am i late? Am i late? No one came out yet right?

Izzy: No, we haven't started yet.

Jake: But Shane told me about the lumosda things.

Shane: Yeah, thats if you get the babies out by the end of the month they give you 2% financing.

Izzy: Oh I'm having another one and it doesn't hurt.. Oh yes it does, ow ow ow, oh.*Checks under blanket* I was kinda hoping that was it.

Woman Doctor: Ok, everyone but the father out of the room. Ok are you ready its time to try pushing?

Woman doctor:Ok , ok Push! I see the head!

Jake: Yes it has a head! I cant believe there is something coming out of you right now.

*baby starts crying*

Jake: Thats my son!

Woman: Ok time to Push again.

Izzy: I already had a baby leave Me alone!

A few hours later:

Shane: Im back!

Dana: Yes and stupider then ever.

Izzy: Hey guys can I just have a first minute alone with the babies?

All: Sure.

Izzy: So here you are, seems like yesterday I was talking to you from my growing tummy. Everyone said labor was the hardest thing I would have to do but they were wrong. So we're cool, yeah we're gonna be great. Little high fives, ah,ah,ah,Well if your gonna cry...

Izzy started crying with her babies, she already loved her babies so much. She also rocked them back and forth to calm them down.

Jake: How you holding up?

Izzy: Im holding up just fine.

Me: I hope you enjoyed this. I changed the rating to T because of this chapter so anyway it was a requested one shot so bye!


	4. You Gave Me a Forever

Me: Hey guys i have no time to do an episode fic today but you can a one shot. I went to my schools meet and greet and my school starts on Monday so i wont have as much time to write i hope you guys understand that between writing and homework, homework comes first unfortunately. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't normally do sad stories but i kinda liked this idea i came up with.

To Molly Ann: Yes i can do that just not today, but i can tomorrow.

To SeddiexAuslly: I've always liked little kid shows like this but i didn't start watching this show until February of this year. I started shipping it a week after i started watching it.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP or the few Fault in our Stars line,or the song, But i do own Shane and Dana.

Jake age 83:

Jacob Hernandez was once a young pirate child named Jake, living the dream in Neverland. He made friends especially with a young girl by the name of Isabella Green, or Izzy for short. Over time They fell in love and left behind what was once a dream, to reality. Over the years they grew up and got married but Jacob could never forget the day his world went crashing down.

Jake and Izzy ages 20 and 21:

Izzy: Jakey?

Jake: Izz, whats wrong?

Izzy: The babies are coming

Jake: What?! You're not do for another 3 weeks!

Izzy: Well, some babies are early.

Jake got his wife to the hospital quickly.

Later:

Doctor: Mr Hernandez?

Jake: Yes?

Doctor: You're Wife wants to see you.

In Izzy's room:

Jake: Izz?

Izzy:*weakly* I'm not gonna make it.

Jake: You're gonna be ok.

Izzy: No, I'm not. Hey remember when you first met me?

Flashback:

Jake: Catch it Cubby!

He threw a coconut across the island and Cubby went after it. Cubby then saw something or someone on the beach.

Cubby: Jake come here hurry!

Jake: Cubby whats wrong?

Cubby: A girl!

Jake: A girl? What do you mean?

Cubby: She must have washed up on shore.

Suddenly Jake looked to where Cubby was pointing, and he was shocked to see a beautiful girl washed up on the beach.

Girl: Hmmm

Cubby: Excuse me who are you?

Girl: Ahh! Im sorry did I trespass?

Jake: No, no you didn't, I'm Jake.

Girl: I'm Izzy.

Cubby: Nice to meet ya Izzy, I'm Cubby and the bird over there is Skully.

Skully: Cubby I'm not just any bird I'm a parrot!

Cubby: Sorry Skully...

Izzy: How did i get here?

Jake: Cubby says you must have washed up on the beach. Do you remember anything?

Izzy: I was running and i fell somewhere with water. It was dark and scary, But I'm ok.

Jake: Well, thats good, would you like to stay here with us?

Izzy: I'd love too! So is it just you three?

Cubby: We're run aways turned pirates, argh!

Jake: Sorry about Cubby, but he's right we're pirates but we don't hurt anyone, we're not like old feather hat.

Izzy: Who's old feather hat?

Jake: His name is Captain James Hook and he's a crook around here.

Izzy: I've always been fascinated by pirates can i be one?

Jake: Sure!

Skully: Shes gonna need something like we do! Cubby has his map and you have your sword.

Cubby: Thats true, but we'll figure it out.

Cubby: Come on Jake lets keep playing coconut toss!

Jake: Im coming! You sure you'll be ok?

Izzy: Yes I'm sure.

Jake: Great, Skully show her around the Island.

Skully: Aye, Aye Captain!

Izzy: Captain?

Jake: Oh, allow me to explain, *clear throat* I'm Captain Jake of the Neverland pirates. To explain it easier you're on Neverland.

Izzy:Ohhh.

Cubby: Jake!

Jake: I'm coming Cubby!

Jake: See you later Izzy!

End flashback:

Jake: Remember our first first meeting?

Flashback:

Jake: hi

Izzy: Hi...

Jake: is that your breakfast?

Izzy: yeah daddy was late for work so this is all I had time to get.

Jake: what's your name?my name is Jacob Hernandez.

Izzy: Isabella green

Jake: that's a pretty name.

Did a girl came by and set in between the two her name is Rosalina she was the richest in the preschool.

Roselina: did I interrupt anything?

Jake: yeah our conversation!

Roselina: *pinches Izzys cheeks* oh you're so adorable!

Izzy: don't touch me!

Jake: yeah Leave her alone! come on Isabella.

Izzy: Who is she?

Jake: her name is Rosalina she lives on my street and she's very annoying everyone on the street hates her.

Izzy: she must love to pinch people's cheeks.

Jake: no she just does that to girls who are near me or anyone on our street that is not ugly in her opinion.

Roselina: Hey babe*walkes in between them then pinches izzy right cheek* and adorable chubby cheeks!

Jake: Rosalina I told you to go away!

Izzy: he's not your whatever you just said and stop touching my cheeks!

After school that day Jacob and Isabella didn't see each other until nine years later...

End flashback:

Izzy: *crying and weak*Jakey, you gave me a forever within a number of years and I can't tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity.

Jake: I will never give up on you.

Izzy: *Still crying and weak* Yo ho mateys away-

Jake: There'll be treasure and adventure today-

Izzy: He ho here we go-

Both: Together as a team, Jake and the Neverland pirates and me.

Izzy: I love you my Pirate Captain.

Jake: and I love you my Pixie dust girl.

A minute after he said that she died.

End of Memory:

Jake stood at the grave of his love. He never remarried, never dated, because the only one for him was gone. He knew that day he was gonna die,so he grabbed his old sword and Izzy's Pixie dust pouch and he set them up at her grave. He laid down next to it and he waited and waited and finally he died.

(Me: I added the song because i love this song and because it fits in the story)

The day we met

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I found a home for my

Heartbeats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

Jacob and Isabella were together again... Forever.

Me: This was so sad with a happy ending! *Goes in corner and crys*


	5. Izzy's Birthday (Repost)

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP, or the song from the Princess Diaries or Queen Clarion from the Tinkerbell movies.

One day on Neverland it was Izzy's Birthday and she had just woken up to the boys gone?!

Izzy: Guys? Anyone here?

She saw a note written by Jake. It read:

Dear Izzy,

You may have noticed we aren't in the hideout, we have a surprise and the first clue is...

We first met again here in Neverland on sunset ground and a sky blue wet cloud, you'll find your next clue here.(Me: I know i suck at riddles)

From Jake.

Izzy: The sand is colored like a sunset but what could be a sky blue wet cloud...? *gasp* The water!

So Izzy ran outside to the exact spot she washed up on. There it was on the rock, her next clue!

It read:

Good Job! You found the second clue, your next clue is the home of our mermaid friends, the older one has your next clue.

Izzy: Mermaid cove and the only two mermaids we know are Marina and Stormy and Marina's the older one!

At Mermaid cove:

Izzy: Marina!

Marina: Hey Our mer-sister, Jake said you'd be here. Here you go, and happy birthday!

It read:

Great job Izz! You're getting just a little closer to your surprise. The next clue is just outside the Flying people's home.

Izzy: he means the fairies!

Just outside Pixie Hollow:

Queen Clarion: Young Izzy, Captain Jake, told me to give you this.

It read:

Wonderful Izz! The last clue is Hidden at the home of one of your favorite stories.

Izzy: The Pirate Princesses castle!

On Pirate Princess Island:

Pirate Princess: Ahoy there Izzy, Jake told me to give this to you.

The note read:

Excellent, now this last clue will lead you too the surprise, go back to where you started.

Izzy: Go back to where i started? *gasps* the Hideout!

At the Hideout:

Jake: Congratulations Izz, you did it!

Izzy: You did all this for me?

Everyone they knew was there at the party.

Izzy: I don't know what to say.

Cubby: I do, Presents!

Cubby and Skully gave Izzy a pink coconut.

Pirate Princess gave Izzy a tiara.

Stormy gave Izzy a seashell ankle bracelet.

Hook and his crew gave Izzy her favorite flowers.

Mama Hook gave Izzy a Fragile doll.

Red Jessica gave Izzy her a music box.

Queen Clarion, the season minister fairies and Tinkerbell and her friends gave Izzy REAL fairy wings. So she could fly when ever she wanted like a fairy. She could hide them when she thinks about it.

Marina used Neptune's trident to create a real mermaid tail for Izzy as her gift. When shes wet she'll be a mermaid but when shes dry she'll be a human.

And Jake gave her the best present she could have ever asked for, he gave her, her FIRST KISS which was also his first kiss.

Izzy beamed at him.

Cubby: Its Party time! Cue Music!

Miracles Happen

You Showed me Faith is not Blind

I don't need Wings to Help me Fly

Miracles Happen

Miracles Happen

I can't imagine, living my life without you now

Not ever having you around

We found our way out (On you I can depend)

Don't have to look back

To realize how far we've come

There are a million reasons

I'm looking up

I Don't want this to End

Nothing,

Nothing should ever bring you down

Knowing, what goes around, what comes around

You showed me Faith is not Blind

I don't need Wings to help me Fly

Miracles Happen, once in a While

When You Believe

Miracles Happen

You showed me Dreams, Come to Life

That taking a Chance on us was Right

All things will come

With a little time, when you believe

There is no question, we found the missing pieces

Our picture is complete

It's falling into place

It's faliing into place

This is our moment, you and I are looking up

Someone is watching over us

Keeping me close

Closer to you everyday

Nowhere

Nowhere on Earth I'd rather be

No one, can take this away from you and me

You showed me Faith is not Blind

I don't need Wings to help me Fly

Miracles Happen, once in a while

When you believe

You showed me Dreams come to Life

That Taking a Chance on us was Right

All things will come, with a little time

When you Believe

When you Believe

The Soul is a Shining Light

When you Believe

And the Heart is the Will to Fight

You can do anything

Don't be Afraid

We're gonna find our Way

Miracles Happen

Miracles can Happen

Miracles Happen

Miracles can Happen

You showed me Faith is not Blind

I don't need Wings to help me Fly

Miracles Happen, once in while

When you Believe, Miracles Happen

You showed me Dreams come to Life

That taking a Chance on us was Right

All things will come, with a little time

When you Believe...

Me: That was so fun anyway see you guys tomorrow!


	6. Once Upon a Time

Me: Hey guys! This is today's update this came to me from thinking of Once Upon a time, the show. I love this scene this is a little AU/Future fic. Only Future Jake and Izzy's daughter Aria is in this story as Emma. Im also making it 5 years later, to give them a chance to raise her once she breaks the curse at 5.

Aria-Emma

Marina the Mermaid-Regina

Jake-Prince Charming

Izzy-Snow White

Disclaimer:I don't own JatNP or OUAT.

Dwarf:You're too late.

Jake:No, No! Open it.

Grumpy: I'm sorry shes gone

Jake: at least let me say goodbye.

When Jake kissed Izzy, Izzy woke up. She gasped and looked at him.

Izzy: You, you found me.

Jake:Did you ever doubt I would?

Izzy: Truthfully, The glass coffin gave me pause.

Jake: I will always find you.

Izzy: Do you promise?

The scene switches to a wedding.

Jake: I do.

Priest: I now pronounce you Husband and wife.

Just as they were going to kiss, Marina appeared.

Marina: Sorry I'm late.

Doc: Its the Queen Run!

Izzy: she's not a queen anymore. Shes nothing more than an evil witch.

Jake: Don't stoop to her level.

Jake: you're wasting your time you lost and I will not let you ruin this wedding!

Marina: Oh,I haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary dear I've come to give you a gift.

Izzy:We want nothing from you!

Marina: But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy happy day for tomorrow my real work begins you Made your vows now I make mine, and everything all of you love will be taken from you forever, that is your suffering will rise my victory, I shall destroy your happiness even it is the last thing I do!

Then she disappeared.

A few months later:

We see a Pregnant Izzy aka Snow White standing on the balcony.

Jake:Whats wrong?

Izzy: Nothing.

Jake: you're thinking about what the queen said again. I Can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We're about to have a baby.

Izzy: I haven't had a peaceful night sleep since our wedding.

Jake: that's what she wants to get your head they're just words. She can't hurt us.

Izzy: she poisoned an Apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea what she's capable of.

A few weeks later:

Izzy: I don't want to do this.

Jake: it has to be you.

Izzy: i'm not leaving you.

Jake: it's the only way. You'll go in there and you'll be safe from the curse. You'll save me as I did you.

Izzy/Snow gasped.

Jake:What is it?

Izzy: The baby she's coming.

Later:

Doc: it's too late we can't move her.

Izzy: The wardrobe,it only takes one, take Aria to the wardrobe.

Jake: are you out of your mind?

Izzy:No, it's the only way, you have to send her. We have to believe she'll come back for us. We have to give her,her best chance.

Once Jake/Charming got Princess Aria to the wardrobe he put her down.

Jake: Find us.

5 Years Later:

The curse broke and everyone was remembering who they really are.

Jake: Snow!

Izzy:Charming!

They ran to each other out of breath.

Izzy: You found me.

Jake:Did you ever doubt I would?

Me: Well that was the most fun i ever had writing something. I hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow!


	7. Triplets in the Past Part 1

Me: Hey everyone how is everyone today? Good? Good! Anyway its a oneshot day so this came to me while thinking of What if Jake and Izzy's kids were 4 years old when they appeared in Neverland? Anyway i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP. If i did Jizzy would be together forever. But i do own Shane,Dana,and the triplets.

Year 20XX

We see a battle going on. Neverland creatures and people fighting against Jake,Izzy,Shane,and Dana. Izzy and Dana separated from the fight and put the triplets in a pod only they knew where i was going.

Izzy: You'll be ok my babies, you're gonna be alright.

She kissed them on the head and she turned on the pod and it disappeared.

Year 20XX(Past)

The pod landed on shipwreck beach in past Neverland.

Aria: Where are we?

Mason: Quick hide someones coming!

They hid inside a ship.

Hook: Don't tell me where it is Smee, I'm a pirate captain i can find me own way!

Unfortunately for the triplets, Brooklyn sneezed.

Smee: Cap'n what was that?

Hook: It must have been the wind.

Smee: It sounded like a sneeze...

Smee trailed off when he turned a corner and saw 3 small children he'd never seen before hiding in the ship. The boy of the three was wearing a black bennie,black running shoes,black jeans,and a white and black jacket(lots of black sorry). The first girl had her hair in pigtails,and was wearing a purple dress with blue polka dots, pink leggings to her knees and purple shoes. The other girl had her hair in a ponytail with a pink scrunchy, she was wearing also a purple dress very similar to the other girls dress.

Smee: Well hello there.

They didn't answer. But then the boy spoke up.

(Mason)Boy: We aren't allowed to talk to strangers.

Smee: We won't harm you.

Hook: Smee whats going on?!

Smee: Theres three children in here Cap'n. Could we please bring them to the Jolly Roger?

Hook: Fine, but you'll be watching them.

On the ship:

Smee was playing peek a boo and other baby games with the 4 year old triplets. They were smarter than anyone gives them credit for but they wont tell Smee that.

Suddenly though, Jake and his crew were passing by on Bucky.

Jake: Ahoy Captain Hook!

Hook: What do you want popinjays?!

Cubby: We just wanted to say hi!

Izzy: Who's the kids on your ship?

Hook: Just some kids Smee found!

Jake and his crew wanted to get a closer look at the kids, so they jumped on Captain Hook's ship.

Smee: The thing is they won't tell us their names.

Jake: Let us try.

Izzy walked over the kids.

Izzy: Hi there, I'm Izzy, what's your names?

Boy: Mason.

Girl 1:Aria.

Girl 2: Brooklyn.

Cubby: Do you wanna come with us instead of Old Feather hat?

All 3: yeah!

Aria:(to Izzy) you look a lot like our mommy.

Me: That was part 1 its a 3 part thing, so I'll see you tomorrow for an episode fic.


	8. Triplets in the Past Part 2

Me: Hey everyone! Heres part 2 of Triplets in the Past. Its the weekend er Friday which means i can upload more then one thing today yay! Anyway i thought since i have a headache I'll upload this now and upload the episode fic later, but you will get it. I hope you enjoy part 2.

To SV: Yes it will always be in Jake's POV unless i say otherwise.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP! Wahhhhh!

Aria:(To Izzy) You look a lot like our mommy.

Everyone minus the triplets just stood there in shock. Did she just say...?

Izzy: Huh?!

Aria: Heehee mommy says it like that too.

Brookyln: Aria Alexis Hernandez, be quiet!

Jake: Wait, did you just say Hernandez?!

Mason: Yeah, she did, thats our last name.

Jake: But thats my last name!

Everyone else: Thats your last name?!

Jake:Yeah...

Brooklyn: Daddy!

Everyone was even more confused.

Aria: We are triplets, and our parents are Jacob Hernandez and Isabella Hernandez. But mommy and daddy like to be called Jake and Izzy.

Jake and Izzy blushed. They were these kids parents?!

Marina,Stormy,and Cubby: What?!

Turns out Marina and Stormy just got there apparently. Stormy knew this wasn't good, Marina liked Jake... A lot. She knew any minute Marina would freak out.

Mason: Mommy and Auntie Dana had to hide us while Daddy and Uncle Shane fought those things.

Cubby: *gulp* what kind of things?

Mason: We don't know.

Brooklyn suddenly started crying.

Brooklyn: I want Mommy! I wanna go home!

Mason: Ignore her, she starts crying like this sometimes.

Izzy's response was picking up Brooklyn and giving her soothing words eventually she fell asleep.

Everyone stood there with their jaws hanging.

Izzy: What?

Then Jake walked up to Izzy and a asleep Brooklyn.

Jake: We're in this together and we won't make your parents mistakes.

Me: It was short but oh well. First let me get rid of this headache then I'll upload the episode fic.


	9. Triplets in the Past Part 3

Me: I'm not gonna spend too much time talking so here you go! I hope you enjoy.

To Molly Ann: I cant do season 3 at all because of 2 reasons the first is i haven't even seen season 3, secondly, Netflix doesn't have season 3 up which is where i get the episodes.

Disclaimer:Again I don't own JatNP. But i wish i did so much.

Previously:

Jake: We're in this together and we won't make your parents mistakes.

Present:

Izzy: You promise?

Jake: Here's my promise.

Then he kissed her! Everyone except Hook and Marina clapped. Hook just didn't care and Marina wanted to murder Izzy.

Later:

Izzy: How did you get here kids?

The twins looked at their triplet to answer.

Mason: Mommy and Auntie Dana put us in a rocket thingy-

Brooklyn: You stupid head it was a pod!

Mason:- ok a pod and sent us to hide here.

Cubby: Which one of you is the oldest?

Mason: I am, then its Aria then Brooklyn.

Aria was silent the whole time.

Brooklyn: Ari whats wrong?

Aria: I cant help but be worried about mommy and daddy but mommy more for reasons she hasn't explained.

Mason: She'll be fine Ari!

Aria didn't say any more.

A few days later:

A Few days had past since the arrival of the triplets and they were all laying down in the sand when suddenly a portal opened. (Me: Get ready for deja-vu)

Izzy: You guys ok?!

Woman: We're fine.

Izzy: Are you sure you're ok?

Woman: I'm fine...

The woman was beautiful her chocolate hair was down and reached to her hips, she was wearing a white crop top and blue ripped jeans and white heels. The man with her was muscular and was wearing a short sleeve gray shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes, he also had Black hair.

Cubby: Woah, who are you?

Woman: My name is Isabella Herindeiz and this is my husband Jacob Herindeiz. But you know us as Jake and Izzy.

Cubby's jaw dropped, he was staring at a grownup Izzy?!

Jake was in shock, he was ripped!

Izzy was also shocked how did she become this gorgeous?!

(Me: Told you it was deja-vu)

Triplets: Mommy! Daddy!

Isabella: Before we go home kids, Daddy and I have some news.

Everyone waited in anticipation. What was the news?

Isabella: We're having another baby.

Everyone gasped, then cheered!

Me: Well that was fun not really I couldn't think of much im so sorry! See ya'll tomorrow.


	10. Telling Him the News Re-write

Me: Hey guys its one shot day. And i have something to say ENOUGH WITH THE ONE SHOT IDEAS I HAVE ENOUGH TO LAST ME 2 OR THREE WEEKS! Ok sorry about that any way you may have noticed three chapters of this story were deleted that is because I am rewriting them. Starting with when Izzy tells Jake she's pregnant. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP. I also don't own this scene at all. I'm not telling you where I got it, I did get it from TV though.

It was regular day for everyone but for one woman it was not, for she found out something that will change the lives of her and her husband.

Izzy: How am i gonna tell him?

Jake: Honey I'm home! Man I've always wanted to say that!

Izzy: Hi.

Jake:What are you doing in here?

Izzy:Packing for New York Fashion week. And I'm gonna need a lot of clothes. Can you shut the door for a second? Shane is here taking a nap on our couch.

Izzy: I just wanted to tell you that i am Pregnant.

Jake started stuttering.

Jake: What?

Izzy: Its not like it was planned.

Jake: You've known this for how long?

Izzy:Uhh...The last time I *mutters about girl things* was March.

Jake: So you've known you are pregnant since we moved into the house a month ago?!

Izzy: I mean i knew-

Jake: This is ridiculous its always you being sneaky! You knew! You need to stop keeping secrets from me!

Izzy: I was waiting so you wouldn't be so stressed from work.

Jake: You know what I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you.

Izzy: I mean it takes two to tango what did you think was gonna happen?

Jake was just speechless.

Me: Ok it was short but whatever. I hope you enjoyed, see you tomorrow.


	11. Confession Re-write

Me: Hey everyone, the episode fics are delayed until the re writes of the one shots i deleted are up. Not to mention i just finished homework and really don't feel like doing an episode fic today.

To SV: Haha yeah i know what you mean.

To SeddiexAuslly: The one where Jake was jealous of John was deleted because i need to re write it. I didn't really like how i did it.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

It was night in Neverland and a party was at Mermaid Cove. But little Izzy left early because she was heartbroken. She had seen the love of her life with Marina the Mermaid.

Flashback:

Izzy: Cubby, wheres Jake?

Cubby: He's *gulp* with Marina.

Izzy pushed Cubby out of the way. When Izzy saw Jake and Marina having such a good time together she felt herself break.

End Flashback:

When Jake noticed Izzy was missing he started looking for her. He pushed his way through people.

Jake: Cubby wheres Izzy?

Cubby: Why is everyone asking me these things?! (ME:poor Cubby)

Cubby: I don't know.

Jake: Thanks anyway.

Marina: Hi Jake.

Jake: Oh hi Marina.

Marina: So Whatcha doin?

Jake: Looking for Izzy.

Marina: You don't have to look for her.

Jake: Yes i do.

Marina: Why?

Then Jake shouted where everyone could hear him.

Jake: BECAUSE I LOVE IZZY!

Everyone gasped.

Skully: Jake, You love Izzy?

Jake just nodded.

Jake: Yeah...

He trailed off when he saw Izzy across the beach playing cards with cubby.

Jake: I LOVE IZZY GREEN!

Izzy stood up and was starting to cry. She replied.

Izzy:AND I LOVE JAKE HERENDEZ!

They ran to each other and kissed and everyone but Marina cheered, yes even Hook cheered.

Me: Nice , short, and cute, i liked this rewrite, so see you tomorrow.


	12. MINE Re-write

Me: Hi everyone! Finally the last rewrite is up, you have no idea how bad of a headache i had earlier it was the worst i had in a long time. I'm so glad its gone now. Anyway lets get to it.

To SeddiexAuslly: Uh i cant answer that...

To SV: These are the episodes as followed in this order of what i will do... Theres only two on the list because i like those episodes.

1\. Izzy's pirate puzzle

2\. Neverland Games

I have a few other episode fic ideas i found on my own but I'll start to do those 2 days after the Neverland games is finished. Because the next day after i post it I'm gonna do a one shot because I'll need a break from episode fics so for the next 2 days you'll get one episode fic per day. Ok lets get started. Im sorry this took so long to explain.

Disclaimer: Do i look like the writers and directors of JatNP?! No! So go sue someone else!

Jake's Pov

This isn't happening to me, this isn't happening to me, this isn't happening to me! Hi I'm Jacob but people call me Jake. You see earlier Captain Hook, took Wendy Darlings book, and now she along with her 2 brothers are here in Neverland. I don't mind Michael but John...

Cubby: *whispers* hey Jake what are you doing spying on Izzy and John?

Jake:*growls* don't say his name!

Cubby: Ok, ok! But really why are you spying on them?

Jake: Shes mine, well not yet, but she will be. Its taking all my restraint to not hurt him with my sword.

Cubby just backed up.

Jake: What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Michael.

Cubby: I was, but then he ran off distracted by something.

This isn't fair! I want, no I need her! I love her! I love her more then Ive loved anything in my entire life!

I didn't say anything to Cubby, i just ran off.

Somewhere later:

I was sitting on a tree stump when I heard someone coming. It better not be John.

Hook: Jake?

Jake: Captain Hook?

Hook: I thought you'd be with your puny pirates.

Jake: Do you think i wanna look at Izzy with John?!

Hook: So thats what this is about. You're jealous.

Jake: Am not!

Hook: Are too!

Jake: Am not!

Hook: Are too!

Jake: Am not!

Hook: Are too!

Smee: Cap'n, Sea pup, maybe we should talk about this rationally.

Both: We are doing it rationally!

Hook: Look, the point is he's not going to be here forever, try doing something romantic.

Jake: You know about Romance?

Hook: Of course I do, after all I'm courting Red Jessica.

Jake: Oh really? Then what should i do?

Hook: Hey, don't look at me this isn't even my business.

Jake: Sorry, i yelled Mr Smee. I'm just frustrated.

Smee: Thats quite alright sea pup.

Later:

Hook was right, John did leave and just as we were leaving the Darling house Izzy didn't notice me put my arms around her i looked back at John and I mouthed to him "Mine".

Me: Hahaha i love the "mine" part anyway I'll see you tomorrow.


	13. I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You

Me: Hey guys um starting next week on mondays and Thursdays you wont have anything from me because on monday i have tutoring and on Thursday i have art club, my mom signed me up for this without my consent. Anyway lets get to it, you guys deserve this after 2 days of nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

Izzy and Cubby just got home from saying goodbye to Jake, Jake had gone off with Peter Pan to explore the Never sea.

The next day:

Cubby: Izzy are you ok?

Izzy: I'm fine just a headache.

Everyday for months she would reply with "I'm Fine" but Cubby knew she wasn't. Until one day...

Izzy: I'm fi...

She just collapsed.

Cubby: Izzy? Izzy!

In Izzy's dream:

We see a beautiful garden filled with flowers and a flower wedding arch. Then we see an older Izzy walking down the Aisle in a simple white dress with a flower crown.

At the altar is an older Jake, Izzy's True Love.

Guy: We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jacob Herendez and Isabella Green. Now let us begin. Jacob Herendez do you take Isabella Green to be your lawfully wedded wife, in richer, poorer,in sickness, and health as long as you both shall live?

Jake: I do.

Guy: And do you take Jacob Herendez to be your lawfully wedded husband, in richer, poorer,in sickness, and health as long as you both shall live?

Izzy: I do.

Guy: I know pronounce you husband and wife, you man kiss the bride.

They were about to kiss when Izzy woke up.

Outside Izzy's dream:

Cubby: Izzy you ok?

Izzy then started crying

Izzy: No! I love Jake and now he's exploring with Peter!

Cubby: I'll be right back!

At Pixie Hollow:

Cubby: Queen Clarion!

Queen Clarion: Yes young Cubby?

Cubby: I need you to help Izzy, shes sick really sick.

Back at the hideout:

Cubby: Will she be ok?

Queen Clarion: Without her soulmate she is dying.

Cubby gasped.

Cubby: Wait, soulmate?

Queen Clarion: Captain Jake is her soulmate. Everyone in Neverland has a soulmate, even you.

1 year after Jake left:

The fairies dressed Izzy in a beautiful white dress.(the dress Taylor swift wore for music video Teardrops on my Guitar but white) Izzy was now lying in a fancy wood and glass coffin in the woods on Pirate island... Dead. And only True loves kiss could heal her.

A few days later Jake and Peter arrived on Pirate Island to see Jakes crew.

Jake: Crew I'm here!

Only Cubby and Skully came out.

Peter: What are the fairies doing here?

Cubby: To check on Izzy...

Both: Why?

Cubby: *points at Jake* Because you had go off and explore with Peter and now Izzy's dead!

Jake: What?!

He was hysterical. His true love was dead it cant be true?!

Jake: It can't be true!

He ran off to Izzy's coffin.

Jake: Izzy, my love...

Peter: Jake don't you dare.

Jake: Just let me say goodbye.

He then kissed her and she was alive.

Jake: Izzy? Izzy!

He spun her around.

Jake: I promise I'll never go away like that again. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again.

Me: That was sweet. I don't have anything to say so bye!


	14. Run away

Me: Hey guys im so sorry about yesterday! This website wouldn't let me on yesterday but I'm back now so i wanted to tell you all that I MIGHT be moving this stuff to Wattpad. Anyway I didn't have an episode to do today, well, i do but I don't have time to today. So heres just a one shot to satisfy you all till tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or the little lyrics from various Taylor swift songs.

One day in Neverland, Isabella Green or known as Izzy was spying on the love of her life, Jacob Herendez or known as Jake. Jake was practicing sword fighting with Cubby while Izzy was watching from behind a tree.

With Jake and Cubby:

Cubby: Dude, when are you going to break up with Marina?!

Jake: I don't know!

Cubby: You need to soon! Even Stormy agrees with me that you shouldn't!

Jake: Thats up to me to decide!

Little did Jake know a heartbroken Izzy was watching this go down.

A few days later:

Jake was with Marina and Izzy was spying on him again. Oh, and Marina was talking her head off.

Jake: Marina-

Marina: IsaidStormystopobsessingoverCubbythebothofyouarewaytooyoung-

Jake: Marina!

Marina: What?

Jake: We need to talk.

With Izzy:

She couldn't really hear what was being said but she was sad anyway.

Izzy:(Slowly and quietly)I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Izzy: Oh Jake, why wont you notice me in the way more then a friend?

She then ran off away from the Hideout, away from Cubby and Skully, away from everything, away from HIM. If she had bothered to stay and listen she would know Jake was breaking up with Marina.

With Jake and Marina:

Marina: WHAT?!

Jake: You heard me, Marina. We're through.

Marina was fuming.

That night:

Jake: Crew, I'm back!

Cubby: Jake, you didn't happen to see Izzy anywhere did you?

Jake: No, why?

Cubby: She hasn't come back yet.

With Izzy:

Izzy was running as fast as she could then she tripped and fell in the grass. She laid there and just whimpered fir a bit before saying to herself:

Izzy: He's the reason for the teardrops on my Guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song I keep singing, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into…

Then a tear finally fell.

For days Jake and Cubby looked for Izzy with no luck until one day... They saw her running to get away.

Jake: Izzy!

Izzy ran faster!

Jake: Izzy please wait!

Izzy: I'm not listening to you!

Then she tripped again. Jake ran to her and held her to him before she could get away and when she tried to escape he held her stronger. Then he needed to tell her his feelings for her now.

Jake: I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine, I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.

And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time.I'll never leave you alone.

Izzy: Do you mean that?

Jake: More then anything else.

With that said he kissed her.

Me: Thats it for today. I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know in PM or Review if i should move this all to Wattpad, since this website glitches way too much.


	15. How To Ask Out a Girl

Me: Hey guys today is one shot day so this idea came to me because its almost the one year anniversary for me and my boyfriend. On Fanfiction he's known as "TheAutisticGamer." He makes cute Pokemon stories and he made a five nights at freddys crossover with Team Fortress 2. This how my boyfriend and i got together but I'm using Jake and Izzy.

To SeddiexAuslly: You aren't being a diva.

To Molly Ann: No i wont! I dont do lesbians!

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP but i do own what happened almost a year ago.

It was Friday, January 31st and 13 students were in Art class, painting or doing homework because they finished early.

Boy 1: Yeah my girlfriend and I's 3rd year anniversary is coming up. I might take her to our prom in May.

As they were talking they didn't notice a certain girl on the floor reading and she only looked up because someone said the word "Crush". She hadn't been paying attention to the conversation so she didn't know a certain boy was talking to his friends about her bring his crush/Girl of his dreams. (Me: My boyfriend really said I'm the girl of his dreams, he says it multiple times a month)

Izzy: What are you guys talking about?

Guy 2: Nothin.

Izzy: I know you are, i heard the word 'Crushes'.

Jake just walked over to Izzy.

Jake: We were talking about a girl i like but can't confess to.

Izzy:*Thinking* Please tell me your talking about me!

Izzy:*outloud* Who?

Jake: *Whispers but Izzy hears* you.

Izzy: Really?because i like you a lot too.

Jake: Really?

Izzy: Yeah.

Jake: In that case, will you be my girlfriend and go to prom with me?

Izzy: Sure!

Then Jake got off his one knee he was on and jumped around the room. He was on cloud 9000(Me: Yes 9000 not 9).

Me: I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I'll see you tomorrow.


	16. The Mermaid Princess Who Fell in Love

Me: Hey guys today ran errands with my mom then i took a nap then i forgot to post anything so I'm just gonna give you a one shot tonight. You're probably tried of me missing my deadlines for these, and I'm sorry anyway i hope you enjoy.

To SV: I liked your idea I'll do it tomorrow along with an episode fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or its characters and plots. I also dont own this fairytale.

Once upon a time in the under sea world of the Atlantis in Spain(Me: I like to think Izzy's from Spain and Jake's from Columbia) there lived a mermaid named Princess Isabella who liked to be called Izzy, she lost her father at a young age. Leaving only her and her mother. One day Queen Angelique and Princess Isabella were visiting a neighboring kingdom of Atlantis of Columbia. Isabella went above the water and saw a ship palace.(Me: Yes like in Sofia the first: the floating palace)

On the ship:

Butler: Introducing His Royal Highness, Prince Jacob!

Prince Jacob was handsome indeed, and Isabella couldn't take her eyes of him. Prince Jacob liked to be called Jake.

Cubby: Jake!

Jake: Hello Cubby.

Jake had lost his parents many years ago when he was still only a little boy and the staff of the castle had been taking care of him ever since. He was finally of age to marry and become King, all he needed was a Princess to call his Queen.

No one noticed a storm coming. It threw everyone overboard or some got to safety. But Prince Jacob fell in the water.

Izzy swam after him and caught him she brought him back to shore and sang right before he woke up.

Izzy: I don't know when, I don't know how, I know somethings starting right now, watch and you'll see, someday I'll be, Part of your World.

With Izzy:

Izzy swam away and swam to the sea witch.

Izzy: Anyone here?

Sea witch: Why hello child. What can I help you with?

Izzy: I want to become human.

Sea witch: Why what ever for?

Izzy: I technically met a boy my age and i want to be with him.

Sea witch: Very well, but we need a deal.

Izzy: Anything to be with him!

Sea Witch: All i need is your voice.

Izzy: My voice?

Sea witch: Do you want to be human or not?!

Izzy: Deal!

Sea witch: Just sign this. You have 2 days to make him fall in love with you and kiss you understand?

Izzy: Yes ma'am,

She then felt something being ripped out of her chest. It was her voice then she got legs and the eels the sea witch owned helped her to shore.

When izzy looked at herself she was wearing a one strap light pink she was doing that Prince Jake was walking along the beach daydreaming about the girl he heard singing to him. Then he saw Izzy.

Jake: Hello.

Jake: Can you speak?

Izzy shook her head.

Jake: Come on lets get you cleaned up.

Later:

Izzy came in wearing a hot pink mermaid gown.

Jake: Wow...

After lunch , she changed in to a light blue halter dress, then he took her to town for some fun.

Later at the pond:

He was taking her to the pond in a little boat.

Jake: Is it ok if i guess your Name?

She nodded.

Jake: Gabriella?

She shook her head.

Jake: Sofia?

She shook her head again.

Jake: Kylie?

She shook her head, that was her middle name though.

Then a dove came down and whispered to Jake.

Dove: Her name is Isabella, but call her Izzy.

Jake: Isabella?

She nodded.

Jake: But you like to be called Izzy right?

She nodded again and did a silent giggle.

That night the sea witch turned herself in to a beautiful human girl. (Me: Imagine her as Marina) She enchanted Jake and the next morning he was under her spell to marry her, Izzy was heart broken.

That afternoon Izzy didn't give up eventually she made it to the ship. Her sea friends ripped the necklace off the sea witch and it brought back Izzys voice!

Izzy: Ohh ohh ohh la la la la la la .

Jake: Izzy it was you?

Izzy: Yeah, Jake i wanted to tell you-

She was cut off when she felt her tail coming back, she then dropped backwards on the ground with her tail back in the place of where the feet were?!

Sea witch: You're too late! The deal is done!

She grabbed Izzy and swan away.

Later: after Jake defeated the Sea Witch.

Jake: Izzy, will you marry me?

Izzy: Yes!

Me: Ok there you go i hope you enjoyed I'll see you tomorrow.


	17. I'm Sorry

Me: Hey guys I'm putting the episode fics on Hatius so i can finish this series of oneshots. I don't know how many chapters I'm doing of this, so don't ask me, I'm sorry i was gone all day my mom forced me too. Anyway i thought of this idea after seeing the movie "War Room" with my mom and stepdad.

To SV: I know I promised i would do your idea today, I'll do it tomorrow.

To SeddiexAuslly: Yes it was the little mermaid. I post things on Tusdays, Thursdays, and Fridays at 4:30/3:30 which ever time zone you are on. My time zone is 4:30 when i post. On Saturday and Sunday, 12:00/1:00, 1:00 my time. And on Mondays and Wednesdays i don't have time to post anything, because i have tutoring those days.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

It has been 1 year and 2 months since Izzy and Jake got married and all they ever did was fight. But until one day, Jake had never raised his voice to her.

Jake: Izzy stop staring at me.

Izzy: I just wanted to know if you're alright.

Jake:YOU WANNA KNOW IF IM ALRIGHT?! MAYBE ILL BE ALRIGHT WHEN I FINALLY GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET!

Izzy: FINE I WONT HELP YOU THEN!

Jake: MAYBE I DONT NEED YOUR HELP AND I NEVER NEVER WILL! YOU CAN BE SO SO ANNOYING WHY CANT YOU JUST GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE LIKE SHANE ITS ALL YOURE GOOD AT!

Izzy then started sniffling. Jake looked up startled. Oh no...

Izzy backed up with tears in her eyes, then she ran.

Jake thought to himself, what had he done?

A few days later he called Dana to try and get her out of her closet.

Dana: Izzy?

When she walked in she saw Izzy as skinny as stick, pale, a tear stained face, bleeding and Unconscious.

Dana: Izzy!

Dana picked her up and took her to Jake.

Dana: Jake we have to get her to a hospital!

At the hospital: A few days after Dana found Izzy.

Izzy woke up and noticed Jake asleep and holding her hand tightly like he did not even want to let go. It was then she noticed a note attached to a red rose on her tummy. It read:

To my love Izzy, i dont know if you'll ever forgive me for being the biggest idiot ever...

She couldn't read more, she noticed his tears on it, and the fact he didn't even write more because he was so upset. Just then Dana came in.

Dana: Hey.

Izzy: Hey.

Dana: He wouldn't leave your side. He refused to even think about it. He said he wishes that he was in your place right now.

Izzy: Who?

Dana: Jake.

Then Jake woke up.

Jake: Izz?

Izzy: Jake...

Jake: Izzy im so sorry for how i acted and even how i acted before then too. I made a promise i want to keep, so please please forgive me my love.

He kneeled down and kissed her hand.

Izzy: I forgive you.

Jake: How can you forgive me so easy?

Izzy: Because i love you. And i will not give up on us.

Me: That was sad! Why did I write this?! *gets knocked out by random chicken thrown by curtsy of Pinkie Pie from MLP*


	18. The Meaning of the Leaning

Me: Hey guys Happy Labor Day! So i owe this chapter to SV i liked the idea of it and thought i should do it. I hope you enjoy.

To SeddiexAsully: Yes she did cut herself.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP, so get over it!

It was all innocent right? At least Izzy thought so, she was a nervous wreck. Why you might ask? She leaned against Jake, her own CAPTAIN! And he let her!

She thinks he didn't notice, boy was she wrong.

Jake: Izzy?

Izzy: Yes Jake?

Jake: Can we talk a minute?

Izzy: Sure.

They were on pirate island with Cubby and Skully so while Cubby and Skully were building a sand castle, Jake took Izzy inside the hideout and as soon as it closed he PINNED her against the wall.

Jake: I just wanna know something.

Izzy: Ok, talk.

Jake: About what happened on Bucky- Don't speak Izz. You and I both know it wasn't an accident.

Izzy: I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry.

Jake: Sorry won't cut it Izz.

Izzy: Then what will?

Jake couldn't speak, he was being hypnotized by Izzy's confident face.

Izzy: Well?

He just answered by letting her go a little rough, but when he dared to look back he saw a smiling Izzy walking away from him and then she winked. He was even more speechless now then he already was. Izzy all too well knew the effect she had on him.

A few days later, Jake finally cornered Izzy to get answers as to why she had leaned on him, he enjoyed it, but he wanted to know why.

Jake: This time you can't get away. Why did you do it?

Izzy: Because, I love you... A little bit.

Jake: A little bit? I'll take that for now.

That said he pinned her then kissed her and then let her go and walked away, leaving a stunned Izzy leaning against the wall.

Me: It was short but i hope you liked it anyway, so I'll see you tomorrow.


	19. Forbidden Love Story

Me: Hey guys! I think i might do 25 chapters of oneshots to mark it complete. Anyway i have not much to say lets get to it.

To Molly Ann: Seriously?! Im not doing lesbians!

To SeddiexAuslly: Read the top, because the episode fics are on hold till this story is finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP at all, but i wish i did. I also dont own the Balancy scene in Romeo and Juliet, Disney and Shakespeare own them.

Jake:But soft what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Izzy is the sun. It is my lady. O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!

Izzy: Oh why me?

Jake: Speak again bright angel!

She didn't hear him but she spoke anyway.

Izzy:O Jake, Jake, wherefore art thou Jake?Deny thy rules and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be apart of the crew but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Captain. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. Jake, doff thy name, and, for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself.

Jake:I take thee at thy word.

Izzy gasped and stopped swooning.

Jake:Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized.

Izzy:My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering yet I know the sound,thou not Jake, and a Captain?

Jake:Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.

Izzy:How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my Kinswoman find thee here.

Jake:With love' light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinswoman are no stop to me.

Izzy:Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "Ay," and I will take thy word. O gentle Jake, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.

Jake:By yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-

Izzy:O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon!

Jake:What shall I swear by?

Izzy:Do not swear at all.

Jake:If my heart's dear love-

Izzy:Well, do not swear. Sweet, good night. This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night.

Me: I love Romeo and juliet. And i love this scene like crazy!


	20. Izzy's Secret

Me: Hey guys, i had some trouble with this chapter but i finally got it. This was requested by my Dear RP buddy. In the RP, Izzy is half Mermaid/Fairy/Goddess. So the Summery probably makes sense to you all now. I hope you enjoy. IM STARVING SOMEBODY GET ME FOOD!

To SeddiexAuslly: I'm so thankful for all of Ya'll. you guys are the best.

To SV: I got your ideas, i will MAYBE do them.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP. If i did I could have a butler make my lunch for school, for me because my mom made me do it this morning and i forgot about it till the last second and in the end forgot a juice box and my cookies. So i was stuck with only have Macaroni which i like i just wish i had cookies and a juice box. Which also means when i get home at 5:15pm I'll be starving.

Jake was suspicious. Izzy had been disappearing every night for a 3 weeks. Was she ok?

Jake: Cubby?

Cubby: Yeah Jake?

Jake: I'm gonna follow Izzy and see where she goes, you guard the hideout.

Cubby: Aye Aye Jake!

That night:

Izzy got out of bed when she made sure the boys were asleep, she didn't bother to get dressed she just went in her PJs. Jake woke up a few minutes later to be careful not to get caught.

He followed her all the way to Mermaids Hollow(Me: I made it up its Pixie hollow combined with Mermaid cove). What happened next was to be put in the record book. Jake made his eyes go as wide as they can go. Why? Because Izzy transformed before his eyes in to even more gorgeous then to him she already was. He didn't think she could get even more gorgeous.

Her hair was longer then he thought it was, it was down to her hips. Her dress was an all diamond long sleeve dress with one spot on each side of the bottom of her tummy free of the diamonds.(Me: I like mlp so get ready for the elements of harmony)

Izzy: Honesty!

Out came the Fairy, Irdessa

Izzy: Generosity!

Out came Rosetta.

Izzy: Kindness!

Out came Fawn.

Izzy: Laughter!

Out came Silvermist.

Izzy: Loyalty!

Out came Tinkerbell.

Izzy: Fearless!

Out came Vidia.

Izzy: Magic!

And out came Periwinkle.(Me: If you don't know who she is, shes Tinkerbell's twin sister who is a winter fairy and was separated at birth with Tink.)

Izzy: Together you make what?

All: The Seven Harmonies!(Me: This doesn't relate to fifth Harmony.)

Izzy: And what am I?!

All: Mistress Isabella Adri Green!

Izzy: Exactly!

Jake: Izzy?

Izzy:*gasp* Jake?! This isn't what it looks like! Ok so it is! But please let me explain!

Jake gave her a look to start explaining.

Izzy: It started the day i ran away. At first I wasn't going to run away but i read this stone poem or something that connects to a music box, and out came a fairy goddess. She introduced herself as "The Enchantress" She explained that sense i was the one to active it i would become like this at night, and then she told me i have a choice, to runaway or stay in my own personal prison, i jumped at the chance to get away. A few days after you found me she came back and i asked her can i remove the powers, she said I couldn't. Then she left and thats the end of it.

Jake: That is... AWESOME!

Izzy: You're not mad?

Jake: Why would i be mad? You mean so much to me, i would support you in what you are.

Izzy was speechless. Then Jake kissed her and when he pulled apart, he asked her something.

Jake: No more secrets ok?

Izzy: Ok, no more secrets which means i have to tell you... Im also Half mermaid and Fairy.

He fainted.

Me: Ok everyone, i hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	21. How to NOT Win a Girl

Me: Hey guys i wanted to do another one shot today. I got to thinking, What if Jizzy was as Mickey and Minnie Mouse?! So this came to mind.

To SV: Uh she was a goddess in the last chapter not a mermaid.

To My RP buddy: You're so welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own this Mickey short or JatNP.

It was a busy day in Venice, Italy,a perfect place to meet someone special. A place where you can try exotic food from Italian culture. Most of all it was place of young love can happen to anyone especially to a certain liitle raven haired boy.

He is wearing a red and white striped shirt, some jeans and red running shoes he was also wearing a straw looking hat thing.

He was smiling at the same time with his eyes closed, he was rowing the gondola across a small river between the city while giving a tour to an elderly couple.

As the boat passed a restaurant he spotted a girl with chocolate hair and was wearing simple light pink and white ruffle outfit. The boy stopped the boat and stared mesmerized by the beauty of the girl. The boy was so Enchanted that he imagined her turning around in his direction as her eyes sparked radiantly.

The boy was so enchanted the elderly could could tell he was in love as hearts surrounded what he was feeling at that moment.

Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and almost crashed into another boat. The boy took his chance to kiss her hand but accidentally kissed the hand of a young girl named Marina.

Later he cleared his throat and begun serenading her. The girl soon hears the singing and smiles in admiration. The boy was interrupted by a bird(Skully).

The boy put his hands to his face in frustration because because all his attempts to woo her were failing. He then got an idea so he raced down the roof of the building with his boat(Me: You idiot!) hoping to make an impact high enough to jump high enough for his last attempt. He flew high in the air a few seconds later he used a pole to hold himself and his boat between two buildings he used an umbrella to do a perfect spin in another direction as the girl was walking the boy had written the words in the sky"Cao Bella" she stared in admiration.

The boy was smiling till he crashed. He walked around sadly as someone was playing a sad tune. (Me: Thats ironic) he sat in his boat in sadness.

Suddenly a figure approached him he tells the person he's not in the mood, then the figure reveals to be the girl herself and offered to have a picnic with him, he agreed. They both rowed off into the river of the night.

Me: *laughing so hard can't respond to an ending*


	22. We're in this Together

Me: Hey guys its Friday! Yay! I want to let you all know that you can call me "Christine"which is my middle name. So now i don't seem nameless to you people, I'm saying this for my own safety this one shot is what was the reason Jake and Izzy held on longer to each other. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I've said it way too much you already know I don't own any of this. I also dont own that question thingy, you'll get it when you see it.

Set in "Neverland Rescue":

Izzy: And it wouldn't have happened without you Jake, you did it.

Izzy watched Jake give cubby his map back.

Jake: and this is for you Izz.

Izzy: My Pixie dust is back! Now we can fly again.

Jake: Yep, and every time i fly, I'll be thinking of you. Thanks for being the greatest mateys a matey could ask for.

Just as he was flying farther up in the air he was letting go of Izzy's hand.

Flashback: A Few Months Ago

Jake: Izzy?

Izzy: Yes Jake?

Jake: Can I have this dance?

Izzy: *gasps* yes!

They were at the Neverland Pirate Ball thrown by Red Jessica. Jake had been wanting to dance with Izzy all stopped them in the middle of the dance floor while everyone else wasn't paying attention. He bent down on his knee.

Jake: Izzy, will you be my girlfriend?

Izzy: Yes!

Izzy: Jake,do I ever cross your mind?

Jake: No.

Izzy:Do you like me?

Jake: No.

Izzy:Do you want me?

Jake: No.

Izzy:Would you cry if I left?

Jake: No.

Izzy: Choose me or your life.

Jake My life.

Just as Izzy was stomping away, Jake held on to her wrist and said...

Jake:The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind the reason why I don't like you is because I love you the reason why I don't want you is because I need you the reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you lft the reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you the reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you the reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.

Then they kissed.

End Flashback:

Then they finally let go of each other. They hadn't told anyone they were together and they thought they would never see each other again or get the chance to tell everyone they are together. Little did both of them know Jake would return an hour later.

Me: Not my best work but I'll take it. I'll see you guys tomorrow and the update is delayed till 3:00 instead of 1:00 because i wont be home till 1:00 tomorrow from something.


	23. Pendy

Me: Hey guys! Its getting late but i wanted to get this up tonight. So lets get started this is partly AU, I wanted to do something a little different today theres a lot of Pendy and some minor Jizzy,so I hope you enjoy.

To SeddiexAuslly: Its a cool request. I'm considering it actually.

To SV: Your middle name is really cool.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP. If i did the show would be filled with Jizzy moments. I also don't own the song from HSM 3.

Set in "Battle of the Book"

Cubby: Jake?

Jake: Yes Cubby?

Cubby: I think Peter is in love with Wendy. But he's so stubborn he won't admit it.

Jake: Cubby, Do me a favor and shut up.(Me: That was rude. Jake: It just reminds me i can't have Izzy. Me: Or can you? I have the author power to create a Jizzy moment, SO BE GOOD!)

With Peter:

Peter was watching Wendy walk along the beach, she stopped a few times to grab some seashells. She looked a little in thought, there was no telling what she was thinking.

Tink: Peter, Pay attention!

Peter: Sorry Tink I'm just confused.

Tink: About?

Peter: About Wendy. I mean just look at her.

When he said that, Wendy faintly tilted her head while smiling, she knew what he was talking about, if he wouldn't make a move SHE would.

Wendy: Peter?

Peter: Yeah?

Wendy: I want to show you something.

She lead him to a clearing that looked beautiful.

Wendy: Do you want to dance?

Peter: There is no music Wendy bird.

Wendy: Don't worry about it.

Then she started singing.

Wendy:Take my hand

Take a breathe

Pull me close

And take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide

Won't you promise me-

Both:(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing where ever we go next)

It's like catching lightning

The chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million

The chance is a feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Peter:Take my hand

I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid (afraid to fall)

You know I'll catch you through it all.

And you can't keep us apart

Both:(even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)

Cause my heart is where ever you are.

It's like catching lightning,

The changes of finding someone like you.

It's one in a million,

The change is a feeling,

The way you do.

And with every step together,

We just keep on getting better.

So can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Peter: Wendy, please stay here and be my Queen of Neverland.

Wendy: I will but first let me finish my school year then you can take me away from there.

Peter: Its a deal.

If you're wondering what happened to the others, well Cubby was playing hide and seek with Michael, John was playing chess with Skully, and Jake and Izzy...

With Jake and Izzy:

Jake: Hey Izzy.

Izzy: Oh hi Jake.

Jake: Uh i was wondering do you maybe wanna go on a picnic with me?

Izzy: Ok!

Jake: Excuse me one moment?

He went inside the hide out and yelled...

Jake: YES FINALLY!

Me: Ok thats it for today, i really need to stop adding music, anyway i hope you enjoyed and I'll see you tomorrow.


	24. Love at First Fight

Me: Hey guys its me! My grandparents are coming to visit me tomorrow so I'm really excited. I live in another state then they do so I don't see them much. This Chapter will be very very short Anyway this Chapter is dedicated to SeddiexAuslly,so i hope ya'll enjoy.

To SV: Yes I've seen it, Season 5 is on Netflix so I'm happy.

To SeddiexAuslly: I dislike them changing voice actors, i prefer Madison Pettis the original voice of Izzy and Camroyn Boyce as Jake, he was Jakes voice at one point on season 2. Yes it was inspired by Zoey 101. As for your problems, i know what you're going through, I've been bullied a lot before, I'm not bullied anymore because i go to an Anti-Bully School and just tell an adult about the bullying, this isn't your battle to fight, its God's battle to fight, he fights for you and will win for you because he always wins as for the friend thing, In my opinion I wouldn't consider someone a true friend if they can't accept what i like, but if you really want to be friends with her, it might be best to just ignore what she says about your interests,unless of course those times you like the same things as her, but the point is just talk to your friends about it and let her be in titled to her own opinion, they're your interests don't let it get to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP, but i wish i did, then again if i did it would suck.

Jake age 6 and Izzy age 5:

It was a regular day for children and a certain little girl was at her locker.

Boy: Hey Tiny!

Izzy: What do you want Mike?

Mike: You owe us our homework.

Izzy looked around and saw Mike's entourage.

Izzy: Daddy, did some experiments on your homework.

Mike: Your lying!

Izzy: No I'm not!

Then one of Mike's friends, Neal pushed Izzy down. They then proceeded to beat her up while she thought to herself:

Izzy:*in thought* why do they hurt me so much? What have i ever done to them?! Its not fair. Please God please send someone to help me!

Her prayer was answered when a young boy stepped forward and pushed the bullies away from Izzy.

Jake: Get away from her!

Mike: And if we dont?

Jake: I will make sure you will never walk again!

They ran off.

Jake: Are you ok?

Izzy: Yeah I'm fine, thank you.

Jake: I'd better go.

Izzy: Ok...

Neverland, Jake age 12 and Izzy age 11:

Hook: Well well, it isn't little Izzy.

Izzy: Cut the chat Hook, what do you want?

Hook: You know perfectly well what i want, and you'll help me get it.

Izzy: and if I don't?

Hook was furious, this child dared insult and talk back to him! So he started beating her up and all Izzy could think was Deja vu.

Jake: Get away from her!

Hook: Jake?

Jake: I said Get away from her! Now before i make sure you wont have both hands!

Hook just ran away to his dingy and didn't come back for a week.

Jake: are you ok?

Izzy: Im fine.

Jake: You have a knack for getting beat up.

Izzy: So I've been told.

Me: Ok I'm sorry it was really really really short but i hope you enjoyed anyway. In this chapter don't take it as I'm trying to force my religion on you all, because I'm not ,anyway I'll see ya'll tomorrow bye!


	25. This Day Aria

Me: Hey guys how are Ya'll?! Good? Good! Anyway I don't have anything to say so let's go! This is the last chapter and i had a serious case of Writers block and so I finally came up with something. This is inspired by A Carterlot Wedding from MLP,I hope you enjoy.

To: Molly Ann: Why cant you go a day without anything from me? Besides during the day I'm at school and yesterday i was with my grandparents i barely see them except for Spring break, Summer,and Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP, i wish i did though! I dont own MLP either but i wish i did more then JatNP.

It was the wedding of Jacob and Isabella and everyone from Neverland showed up for the wedding of the couple they once knew as two of the Neverland Pirates, there was one problem though, Izzy was trapped in the basement while Marina disguised herself as Izzy.

Marina: _This day is going to be perfect._

 _The kind of day i dreamed since I was small_

 _What they don't know is that I have fooled them all..._

 _Izzy and Stormy were trapped in the basement._

 _Izzy:_ _This day was going to be kind of day i dreamed since i was small_ _But instead of having cake_ _with all my friends to celebrate,_ _my wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all!_

Marina: ** _I could care less about the dress_**

 _I won't partake  
in any cake.  
Vows? Well, I'll be lying when I say:  
That through any kind of weather,  
I'll want us to be together.  
The truth is I don't care for him at all.  
No, I do not love the groom.  
For my heart there is no room!  
But I still want him to be all mine._

 _Izzy:_ _We must escape before it's too late.  
Find a way to save the day!  
Hope? I'd be lying if I say:  
That I don't fear that I may lose him,  
to the one who wants to use him.  
Not care for, love, and cherish him each day! _

__For I oh so love the Groom.  
In all my thoughts he does consume.  
Oh, Jakey, I'll be there very soon!__

 _ _Marina:__ _Finally, the moment has arrived._

 _For me to me to be one lucky bride._

 _Izzy:_ _Oh, the wedding we won't make.  
He'll end up marrying a fake.  
Jake will be-_

 _Marina:Mine, All mine! Hehehehe!_

 _Me: Ok wait for an episode fic for the first time in days. I Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you tomorrow_

 _Ps. Yes Izzy got to the wedding in time and Izzy and Jake got married.  
_


End file.
